Régulier
by LayOfHealing
Summary: Voilà trois mois qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Ils ne se considéraient pas comme des amants réguliers. Ce n'était qu'exceptionnel, il voulait juste son cul, rien de plus. "Je préfèrerais que ça reste exceptionnel." Mais Levi est possessif. Même s'ils ne sont pas amants, Eren ne doit coucher avec personne d'autre que lui. OS Levi/Eren.


Premier OS Levi/Eren. J'avais envie d'essayer. C'est court, ne vous attendez pas à 50 pages.

Lemon, à moitié parce que tout n'est pas détaillé. Je laisse votre imagination le faire, c'est suffisant.

**Disclaimer :_ SnK ne m'appartient pas._**

* * *

**_Régulier_**

_Il est à moi, seulement à moi._

_Je me suis toujours demandé ce que je faisais dans cette pièce alors qu'il est endormi à mes côtés. On a baisé, comme à chaque fois qu'on se voit. C'est une sale manie, je le sais. Pourtant, je suis incapable de lui résister. Je ne peux pas dire qu'on fait l'amour, ça engage bien trop de sentiments, et ce n'est sûrement pas notre intention première. Pas la mienne, en tout cas. Mais j'aime le baiser, ça, c'est indéniable. Putain qu'il est bon. J'ai beau en avoir baisé, des gens, il est doué. Le problème ? Il est jeune. Trop jeune. Il me fait chier, c'est un gamin, pourtant, il est putain de doué au lit. Il est impulsif, incontrôlable, niais, et je ne le répèterai jamais assez, Eren, t'es un putain de bon coup. Et là, tu es endormi, à mes côtés, nu. J'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te prendre, mais tu dors, donc aucun intérêt._

_Il est 4h07. Je dois me lever et aller bosser par la suite. Je dois le réveiller avant de m'en aller. Il a passé la nuit avec moi, chose rare, et** je préfèrerais que ça reste exceptionnel.** J'ai aucune envie de me le coltiner toute ma vie. Ça fait bien deux-trois mois qu'on couche ensemble. Malgré ça, j'arrive toujours pas à supporter son caractère. C'est peut-être pour ça que je me le suis fait. Parce qu'il est simplement insupportable. Les merdeux comme lui sont souvent de bons coups._

_Plus je le regarde, plus je trouve qu'il ressemble à une fille. Je parle de son caractère. Il se comporte parfois comme une petite ingénue. Comme s'il s'attendait à autre chose que la baise. Il est tellement naïf. Cette idée me fait doucement sourire._

_ T'es attachant, petit merdeux. Dire que t'étais seulement un plan cul. T'es devenu un plan cul exclusif. Parce que je déteste partager.

_Je parle seul, évidemment. Je me lève pour prendre une douche, prenant mes affaires préparées la veille pour gagner du temps. Il désordonnait tout ce gamin. 10min de douche. 5min habillage et préparation. 10min petit déjeuné, et je m'en vais. Voilà mon organisation quotidienne. Je n'oublie pas la vaisselle. Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser cette misérable tasse chaque matin après mon café. Mais lorsqu'il est là, je dois me lever plus tôt. Tout ça pour le réveiller. Pour te réveiller. Tu me fais chier sale gosse. Tu désorganises mon quotidien. 4h19. Il est temps de me lever. Je pris mes affaires, n'oubliant aucun détail quant à ma tenue. Tout doit être parfaitement repassé. Ce sera un pantalon noir simple et une chemise. Sans oublier mon voile._

_J'entrai sous la douche. L'eau était froide. Suffisamment froide pour me faire passer mon envie de lui. Elle se réchauffe. Encore une chose que je n'avais pas prévu._

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous.

_Je l'ai senti venir, mais je n'ai rien fait._ « Ne me laisse pas seul au lit… » _Qu'il dit alors qu'il_ _m'entourait la taille. Putain de gosse plus grand que moi._

_ Si tu veux te faire baiser, c'est quand tu veux. Je peux te prendre là maintenant, si tu le souhaites. Tu m'as excité, prends-en la responsabilité merdeux.

_Ainsi ne pus-je décrire exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, si ce n'est que je l'ai embrassé violemment._

_Je déteste être désorganisé et dérangé. Vraiment._

_Il était là, nu et soumis, il bandait. Je ne pensais pas être de ce bord-là avant de le connaître. Il ressemble bien trop à une fille. C'est probablement pour cette raison que j'ai « craqué » même si jamais je ne l'admettrais._

_Je bandais aussi. Il prit mon sexe en main pendant que je l'embrassais. Y introduire la langue est bien trop simple. L'eau coulait toujours. J'étais contre ce mur. Il en profitait pour descendre plus bas. Ah vraiment. Il sait utiliser ses doigts. Il faisait plusieurs va-et-vient. Il m'embrassait le cou, puis le torse mais il semble déçu._

« Tu n'aimes pas ce que je fais ? »_ me demanda-t-il._

_ Continue, _rétorquai-je._

_Il sourit niaisement. Encore. Il descendit plus bas. Il arriva à hauteur de mon sexe. Son regard ne reflète que le désir. Je suppose que le mien aussi. Il déposa quelques baisers seulement, probablement pour attiser mon envie. Je posai ma main sur sa chevelure brune._

_Il embrassait, suçait, engloutissait mon membre avec sa bouche, ses lèvres si douées._

_ T'es sûr que je suis ta première fois ? On dirait que t'as fait ça toute ta vie.

_Il fit la moue. Ça ne doit pas être un compliment. Enfin. Je le relevai. C'est à moi de profiter de son joli petit cul. Je le plaçai contre le mur de la douche. « Tu m'appartiens » déclarai-je. Pour le lui faire comprendre, je le mordis à la base de la nuque, afin d'y laisser une trace. Il est contre moi, mouillé et tendu. Je préparai son cul, comme hier soir. D'abord un, plus deux doigts, bougeant en lui. Je n'en peux plus, faut que je le prenne, maintenant. Je le serrai de plus en plus. Je l'embrassai, le léchai la nuque, le lobe, je le mordillai également. Pendant qu'il prenait du plaisir, je m'enfonçai d'un coup. Il cria, de douleur. Pour faire passer la douleur, je pris son membre avec ma main libre, allant de haut en bas, le temps qu'il s'adapte au mien. Je finis par bouger, un peu. Je n'aime pas le brusquer. Je lui intimai de se baisser un peu. Il a la position parfaite. Je bougeai de plus en plus rapidement. Il semblerait que j'aie touché un point sensible. Il vient de crier._

« Le-vi… »_ fit-il. _« Plus vite. Ah… »_ Ses phrases sont saccadées. Mais je lui donnais ce qu'il voulait. Plus vite, plus fort. Toujours la main sur son sexe. Je bougeai au rythme de mes pénétrations._

« Je… »_ Sa respiration est haletante. _« Vais… Jouir… LEVI »

_Je m'activai. Il ne doit jouir que par moi. Seulement par moi. Uniquement par moi._

_Ce liquide sortit. C'est à moi de jouir. Je soupirai juste._

_Je ne sortis pas mon membre tout de suite. Je veux profiter de sa chaleur. L'eau est froide. Il est essoufflé._

_J'ai fini ma petite affaire. Nous prîmes une douche._

_Il est 5h._

_Je sortis de la douche. Je dois partir. Je me séchais et m'habillai, tranquillement. Il est là. Toujours._

_ Habille-toi. On se revoit ce soir.

_Je couche avec un universitaire. Je ne suis pas son professeur. Juste un homme d'affaires. Il sourit encore niaisement. Mais il se vêtit. Il est négligé._

_5h10. Nous sommes prêts._

_Ainsi chacun profitait de sa vie, jusqu'à ce soir. Avant ça, je m'attaquai à son cou. Je dois le marquer._

_Il est à moi. Seulement à moi._

« A ce soir… Levi… »

_J'acquiesçai juste._

_Il sortit après moi. Personne ne doit savoir ce qu'il se passe. Mais personne ne doit l'avoir, personne d'autre que moi. Finalement. **Je ne veux pas que ce soit Exceptionnel.**_

* * *

C'est bizarre en fait, d'être au point de vue de Levi. Mais comme il est impassible comme moi, je trouvais que ça pouvait être une bonne chose.

OS donc pas de suite.


End file.
